On a solid-state image pickup apparatus for imaging, a solid-state image sensing device (CCD (charge-coupled device) or CMOS (complementary metal-oxide semiconductor) sensor IC (integrated circuits)) is mounted. The solid-state image pickup apparatus is used for mobile terminals such as communication equipments, including a mobile phone. Recently, mobile terminals have been increasingly becoming smaller and thinner, which resulted in a higher need for the solid-state image pickup apparatus to be thinner and smaller.
Depending on the need, a solid-state image pickup apparatus made aiming for being thinner and smaller has been disclosed in patent document 1. FIG. 8 shows a cross-sectional view of the solid-state image pickup apparatus in the patent document 1. FIG. 9 shows a schematic view of a front side of the solid-state image pickup apparatus in the patent document 1.
As shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, in a solid-state image pickup apparatus 200 of the patent document 1, a transparent member 204 is placed above a solid-state image sensing device 202 in such a manner that the transparent member 204 covers a light receiving section 221 of the solid-state image sensing device 202. Furthermore, an electrode pad 209 of the solid-state image sensing device 202 and a wiring board 201 are connected with each other via a conductive member 205. In the solid-state image pickup apparatus 200 as such, the transparent member 204 is inserted in an opening 210 of the wiring board 201, and a top surface of the transparent member 204 is located within the opening 210.
However, in the solid-state image pickup apparatus of the patent document 1, there is a problem in which it is difficult to inject an encapsulation resin into a surrounding area of the solid-state image sensing device.
Specifically, in the solid-state image pickup apparatus of the patent document 1, no through-hole, via which the encapsulation resin is injected, is formed on the wiring board. Therefore, when the encapsulation resin is to be formed around the solid-state image sensing device in the patent document 1, the encapsulation resin is required to be injected to the solid-state image sensing device sideways. However, it is very difficult to inject the encapsulation resin to such an extremely small member as the solid-state image sensing device sideways. That is, in the configuration of the patent document 1, once the solid-state image sensing device is connected to the wiring board via the electrode and the conductive member, it is difficult to reinforce the connection afterwards.
As shown in FIG. 8, in the configuration of the solid-state image pickup apparatus 200, the electrode pad 209 of the solid-state image sensing device 202 and the wiring board 201 are connected with each other only via the conductive member 205. This means the connection between the solid-state image sensing device 202 and the wiring board 201 is not so strong, which leads to a state in which the solid-state image sensing device 202 is easily fallen off from the wiring board 201.
Patent Document 1
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2002-43451 (disclosed on Feb. 8, 2002)